The present invention relates to coatings and coated substrates material having fire retardant properties. More particularly, the present invention relates to a radiation cured fire retardant and antistatic coating, a substrate coated therewith, and to the method of making the coating and coated substrate. Preferably the substrate is a film.
The production of fireproof films which are antistatic and also resistant to fire is desirable. Particularly, in films such as nylons and others which tend to burn very rapidly, it is desirable to have fire retardant properties which would protect the users from the rapid burning of such films.
It is particularly desirable to provide a coating which can be readily applied and will be retained within the nylon film or other plastics for the life of the product.
Conventional attempts at fire proofing nylon and other film materials have been less than effective in that the coatings either wear off with time or do not provide the necessary self-extinguishing characteristics which are desirable in such a fireproofing compound.
Thus, in accordance with the present invention it has been found that a fire resistant nylon material or other film can be provided from a nylon substrate coated with a radiation curable composition including a flame retardant compound. Further understanding of the present invention will be had from the following disclosure wherein all parts and percentages are by weight unless otherwise indicated.